Pokemon Adventure
by Sealruin Lord of Darkness
Summary: Just after the departure of Ruby and Sapphire three friend's get there first Pokemon. Will there adventure take them all the way to the Hoenn Championship tournament, or will it be to much for these trainers to handle. What will they discover on there way? Well why don't you read and find out. (I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchise)


**Our Pokémon Adventure**

Beginning of An Adventure

In the little town named Oldale three friend set out on their Pokémon adventure. This adventure take's place in the Hoenn region after the main characters left.

It was about 10:30 and I was sitting at the table eating my breakfast after just waking up. The boor flew open making me and my family jump in surprise. Standing there was Raven and she looked agitated.

She had shoulder-length auburn hair, with blood red highlight on the end part's in her hair. She was really nice and was always looked to the bright side of life.

"What are you doing Sealruin we got to go." she yelled running over to me. I put up my hands to stop her screaming.

"What's going on why are you hear."

"You don't remember" she asked in shock. I thought for a second and remembered that today was the day they she was able to get her first Pokémon. I shot up and grabbed my bag.

"Come on lets go." I say grabbing Raven's arm. I decided to wait to get my Pokémon until my friends where able so I guess that's why I forgot what day it was.

"Goodbye mom Goodbye dad" I say just before closing the door.

"Where's Snowscale." I ask looking at Raven.

"At his house I believe" she said putting her hand to her chin.

"Let's go then." I say running off.

We got to his house only to find that he was dead asleep. I jumped and landed on him trying to wake him up and it worked. He was fairly groggy and it took him a moment to realize what was going on.

"What are you doing here" Snowscale asked rubbing his eyes.

"Honestly you forgot to. I understand Sealruin forgetting but how did you." Raven said with a sigh. He looked up and all of a sudden his eyes widened and he jumped up and ran to the bathroom muttering to himself. Luckily I step in front of Raven hugging her to my chest and blocking her vision. Because Snowscale was only wearing his underwear.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Saving you from being scared of life." I reply releasing her. Raven started gathering his some of Snow's thing and putting them in his bag while I went to the kitchen and started making some food for when he got out.

I heard the door to the bathroom open right as I finished cooking. Raven came over and sat at the table. I placed a plate in front of her and said.

"Hear eat up." She didn't argue and started eating. Snow came out and grabbed his plate and started eating.

"Is there anything you need Snow" I ask standing up.

"Not that I know of except the basics." He says taking a bite of a sausage. When they were done Snow said his goodbye's and we set out.

We mostly ran to the Pokémon center in town and when we got there we stopped and took a deep breath. As we entered I say professor Birch at one of the tables.

"Hey professor" I yell waving at him. He looked over to us and waved back.

"So finally decided to get a Pokémon did you." Birch asked looking at me as we got closer.

"Yea I did." I reply.

"Well I'm sorry about this but I only have one Pokémon left." Birch said looking at us sadly.

"Witch one is it?" Snow asked leaning over.

"Torchic." He replied pulling out a Pokéball and opening it. A small Torchic came out and looked around at us. Raven bent down and started patting his head. I crossed my arms and asked.

"Is there any way to get Pokémon from the other professors?"

"I don't kn... wait yes there is." birch said. "So what Pokémon do you what then." He asked standing up.

"Oh is there any way to get a Squirtle?" Raven asked standing up.

"I would like a Chikorita." Snow said.

I started to speak but then I felt something at my feet. Torchic had walked over and started rubbing his head on my leg.

"Haa I think I'll go with Torchic" I say picking up the Pokémon. He seemed pleased and started kicking his feet and screaming his name.

"Ok let me see what I can to then." Birch said going over to the terminal. We sat down at the table and started talking. Torchic jumped up on my lap so I started looking him over.

Birch came back holding two Pokéballs.

"You two definitely have luck on your side." He said opening the Pokéballs. Both a Squirtle and Chikorita came out. Raven and snow jumped up and looked to them. Birch gave them their respected balls and walked over and looked though his bag.

I grabbed the Pokéballs on the table and had Torchic go back inside of it. Raven picked up her Squirtle and held him in her arms and snow just left Chikorita on the floor to walk around. Birch started pulling out Spare Pokéballs, and other things and setting them on the table.

"There we go he said pulling out the last two." he split them up and we all took one pill. I already had my Pokédex and everything so all I got was 10 Pokéballs. Snow opened up his my Pokédex and was registering all of our Pokémon. Raven just picked them up and put them in her bag.

"I guess this mean's I can't help you out any more Professor" I say.

"Ahh it fine you were a big help but I can manage without you." he said. I just smiled. He waved as we left the Pokécenter. My mom was sitting there with a back pack on her lap and stood up and walked over.

"Oh no I almost forgot my utility's bag." I say grabbing it and putting it on. I decided to prepare to bag's for the trip one for my Pokémon gear and one for anything else that I needed like clothes and other thing like it.

"Thought you might want this." She said smiling. I hugged her and said thank you before leaving for Route 102. I had been there doing some work for the professor but never as a trainer just an observer.

"So finally we got our Pokémon" Snow said looking at his Pokéballs. I just nodded and Raven said something I didn't catch. I pulled out my Pokédex and Torchic and started scanning it. It told me he was a male and that he was a shine. I blinked and released him. When he came out I compared him to the picture and stopped walking.

"Hey guys look at this" I said. I showed them the picture and they showed them Torchic. Raven gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Snow on the other hand kneeled down and pick him up.

I saw Torchic get angry and start scratching at Snow. Snow released Him and backed up. I Retuned Torchic to his Pokéballs before he could do anymore. We started walking again.

Route 102

We got to the road and I remembered Snow saying something about one of the Pokémon he wanted.

"Hey Snow you wanted a Gardivor didn't you?" I asked.

"Yea why." He replied.

"Because I know of a spot where they like to appear." I say smiling at him.

"Well let's get going to it then." He grinned. It was some time before we got to the spot mainly because I got turned around at one point. I looked over a bush and saw that there weren't any Ralt to be seen.

"Huuu looks like there's none hear. We must be too early to. What's the time?" I say pulling out a watch. It turned out to be just past noon.

"That's no surprise they don't like being out around this time of day." I say putting my hand to my head.

"What ... They what do we do?" Snow asked.

"We could wait or just keep going to the next town." I say.

"I wouldn't mind staying hear." Raven says laying down by a tree. I shook my head and sat down by a tree a crossed from Raven. Snowscale looked around and sighed in defeat and sat down next to Raven.

"Torchic come on out." I say touching the center of my active Pokéballs. Hearing me say that made Raven and Snowscale release their starters.

We sat there for two hours or so before anything happened out in the clearing. I was peering over the bushes for the hundredth time when I say it. An Espurr had walked in and was about to fight with a Ralts that was leaning beside the pool in the middle of the clearing. I popped my head back out and whispered to the others.

"Come here and look at this but stay quiet."

"What is it Sealruin?" Raven asked.

"Shhhhush" I retort. Raven looked startled at my sudden outburst. They both came over and looked through the brush. Snowscale was the last to get there but when he did he gasped. He made to get up but I held out my hand to stop him. He looked at me asking why so I pointed to the Espurr.

"Oh that thing is so cute I want it." Raven said eyeing the Espurr. Snow stood up and rushed forward. I smacked my face against the ground as he did.

Raven got up as well but more to try and stop Snowscale then to do anything. I felt a rush of air as what I assumed was Chikorita ran passed to help Snowscale. I just sat up on the other side of the bushes and crossed my legs. Decided to just watch and see what unfolded instead of acting. Seeing no other option Raven too ran forward in the hopes of stopping the Espurr from running off.

"All right let's do this go Chikorita and use tackle on Ralts." Snowscale shouted

"Squirtle use tackle on Espurr." Raven Said.

As ordered Both Chikorita and Squirtle used tackle on their intended targets. That only seemed to make them more agitated.

"Use tackle again Squirtle." Raven half yelled. I could hear that she had more confidence in her command this time now. Before Squirtle got close enough to hit Espurr he stopped. It looked like Espurr was just glaring at him but it must have been some type of move to stop Squirtle like that. I would have opened up my Pokédex but it wouldn't be able to help me know the moves unless we caught it.

Ralts on the other hand just moved away from the pool. There was a small make on its side where Chikorita hit it.

'Was Chikorita that strong already? No it must have got lucky on that last hit.' I thought to myself.

Ralts put its hands together and let out a long humming sound. I put my hand to my ears and as a high pitched ringing hit me. Snowscale put his hands to his ears and fell to his knees, as Chikorita stumbled back. It seemed Ralts attack was focused on Snowscale and Chikorita and not just and all around and I was only hit because they were right in front of me.

"Squirtle use tail whip." Raven said. Squirtle turned in a circle and started doing a little dance for Raven. I Didn't Know How this would help until I noticed that the Espurr let its guard down. Even Ralts stopped attacking to look at what Squirtle was doing.

"Now tackle" Raven said waving her arm. He turned once again and bolted toward Espurr. Espurr was hit right in the chest and was sent flying. Snowscale looked up and took his hands away from his ears. He stood up and stared at Ralts.

"Now Raven try and catch it." I yelled. I assumed it was really hurt from the last attack. Raven just looked at me and nodded.

"Pokéball go." she said throwing a ball at the Espurr. Luckily the Espurr was starting to get up otherwise the Pokéball would have just went right past and hit the ground. The ball shook once, then again ... and then one more time and released a small amount of light as it stopped.

"Yay I got it" Raven said jumping up and throwing her hand in the air.

Snowscale on the other hand was having a bit more trouble. He was still seemed dazed from whatever Ralts did.

"Chikorita growl." Snowscale said staring at the ground.

"Use .. tackle ... Chi . Chikorita." he stammered. Chikorita Shock her head and started running. Ralts turned just in time to see Chikorita slam into Snowscale's leg and bounce back. At that Snowscale stood up strait and Chikorita flipped back onto her feet.

"Tackle once more." he said gasping. Chikorita took of one more time. Ralt when to say or shout something but was but was cut off when Chikorita slammed against him.

I felt a presents, and I looked to my left expecting it to be Torchic. As I tuned and held my breath. I was face to face with a wild Snivy.

"Sni." it said tilting it head.

"Go Pokéball." I heard Snowscale shout. I didn't want to look away but I glanced over real quickly and to see the ball hit Ralts then refixed my eyes on the Snivy.

"Drats it didn't work Chikorita tackle once again " I heard him say a moment later. Raven looked at me and let out a low gasp. I rose my hand slightly and waved it at her. She nodded and instead looked at Snowscale. I looked through the brush and say barely say Torchic walking through the trees.

'I can't yell for Torchic or it might attack Huurrr what to do.'

"Hey there what are you doing here?" I ask lifting myself up and fully turning to look at him. It just smiled and said.

"Sni Sni Snivy." He was pointing at me so I assumed he was asking the something of me.

"Pokéball!" Snowscale said. I glanced over again at the sudden yell. Snivy also looked to see what was happening but didn't seem interested and looked back at me.

"Oh right. I'm here with my friends were to go around and see if we can beat all the gym leaders." I said. He just looked at me in confusion. I glanced back through the brush and say Torchic scratching around one of the trees. I looked back at the Snivy and decided to try something I always thought would never work. I grabbed a Pokéball and lifted it to the Snivy. He looked at it, then to me. He took it from me and started looking it over.

'Please don't throw it at me.' I thought to myself. The Snivy looked back at me and tilted his head again as he turned the ball.

"Do you want to come with me Snivy?" I asked.

"Snivy." It said holding the ball out to me. I took it and looked at the other. Snowscale was analyzing a Pokéball so I assumed he caught the Ralts. I felt a soft tug on my jacket and I looked back. Snivy was sitting there as if expecting me to do something. I smile and brought up the Pokéball again. Snivy had a big smile and said his name again. I touch the button on his head and pulled it back. The ball opened and I could fell it shack in my hand. A light came off of it and I just shook my head and stood up.

Raven looked over to me and Snowscale did as well.

"What happened to him?" Raven asked.

"Wait what did I miss something." Snowscale asked confused. Torchic came to my said and looked up at me. I pressed the button and let Snivy out.

"Hey I thought you said you waited for us before getting a Pokémon?" Snowscale asked. Raven let out a little chuckle.

"I did I just got this little guy now" I say surging my shoulders. Torchic looked at him and then at me.

"Met your new partner Torchic." I said. Snivy extended his hand to Torchic and smiled. Torchic looked back to Snivy and just stared.

"No fair I had to fight my Pokémon and I lost a Pokéball." Snowscale complained.

"I thought I was going to have to fight it myself because Torchic was distracted." I replied in defense. Raven and Snowscale shook their heads at my luck and walked over.

I looked down and Snivy was gone. At that moment I felt something land on my head. I flicked my head up to see what it was but it only moved with me so I reached up instead to take it off.

"Huuu what are you doing." I ask pulling Snivy of my head.

"You know I don't like hats" I said looking at him. Snivy became sad and looked down.

"Aa he looked cute up there though." Raven objected. I Looked at her and then back to Snivy.

"But I think I'll make an exception for you." I Said. Snivy flailed around happily in my hands as I put him back on my head. Looking down I saw that Torchic was sitting on my boot.

'How did I not ... o yay the steel toe thing.' I thought to myself. I just sighed and we walked back thought the brushes. I could sense the others amusement as we walked though and started gathering our things. Snivy didn't like it when I put on my Satchel and backpack but other than that nothing too exciting happened.

"Hey got to ask, what are your new Pokémon like? Have you checked them?" I ask pulling out my Pokédex.

"Yay my Ralts is female and it already knows confusion" Snowscale Said lifting up the Pokéball.

"I didn't even think about it." Raven gasped. I put both of my Pokéballs into a pockets in my satchel while my Pokédex did its analysis and it dawned on me, how I would know witch Pokéball went to witch Pokémon. I set my Pokédex down and slide my backpack on to one shoulder and started rummage through it. I found a sharpie in and brought it and one of the Pokéballs out.

"O god I don't which one do you belong to." I muttered to myself. I clicked the button. The light went to Snivy and then closed. I clicked the button again and wrote Serperior on it and Blaziken on the other. Once I was done I looked at Snivy. Snivy appeared on the ground and looked rather angry at me.

"Sorry Snivy please understand I just needed to figure out what Pokéball was your so I wouldn't forget." I apologized holding out the Pokéball with his name on it. My Pokédex dinged as it finished its analysis of Snivy so I picked it up. Looking at it I saw that she was a female, but other than that I didn't care what it had to say so I put it back into my pocket.

"Alright are we all ready to go again." I asked.

"Yeah let's get going." Snowscale replied putting his hand around Raven.

Team Who?

We started back to the main road making idle chatter until we heard a strange sound.

"Listen ... Do you hear that?" I asked looking around. We all stopped and waited.

KABOOM

"I heard that." Raven yelled.

"I see it." Snowscale Said pointing out a dust cloud.

"Let's go see what's happening." I said sprinting off toward the cloud. As we got closer we could hear the sounds of a battle. When we were close enough we hide behind a bush and watched as the two trainer fought. One what wearing blue and looked a lot like a sailor and the other was wearing red. The blue trainer had a Golbat and the red had a Mightyena.

"Mightyena Hyperbeam!" A massive beam shot up at the Golbat but I dodged and dived down.

"Now Golbat Poison fang!" The Golbat clamped down in the Mightyena's neck and then flew off and landed by his trainer. The Mightyena staggered and then fell to the ground.

"This isn't over. You'll get what's coming to you you aqua scum." The red trainer said returning his Mightyena and running off.

"Whatever you magidiot. Maybe next time I'll actually use my water type and show you why Team Magma will always be second to Team Aqua." The other replied. The Golbat looked at us and started searching.

"What is it?" the trainer asked looking at his Golbat. "Huu hey you there show yourselves." he yelled pointing at us. I stood up and Snowscale and Raven fallowed.

"You welps. Golbat hypnosis." My eyes widened and I jumped to the side and both Snivy and Torchic fell off. I slammed against the ground and almost knocked the wind out of myself. I picked myself up and looked at him grabbing my side. I heard foot steps behind me and the trainer started laughing. I turned around and say another trainer dressed in blue with a Gardivor at his side. He gave me an evil smile and said.

"Psychic."

I felt my body shake violently and my mind began to burn. After what felt like hours of I finally blacked out and fell to the ground.

 **Snowscale's Pro (3rd person)**

Snowscale opened his eyes slowly trying and tried to blink away his sleep. He sat up and looked around only to see that everyone else was asleep as well. He looked to the slowly darkening sky and asked.

"Why was I asleep?"His eyes open wide as he remembers what happened. He franticly looks for his thing before he relishes that they were still on his back. With a sigh of relief he looks down to Raven. He shakes her a couple times before she too starts to wake up. She looks up at him and her eyes widen, she quickly sits up and looks around.

"Huuu I guess there gone by now." she sighs looking down.

"Yeah and it doesn't looks like they took anything." Snow adds. Raven bends forward and picks up something besides Snowscale. As she straitens up again he sees it's a Snivy. Looking the other way he also sees a Torchic half under a thing of bushes.

"Hu hu I guess we should wake him up now." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"O MY GOD." Raven gasps covering her mouth. "SEALRUIN" She say quickly getting up. Snow turns around and sees Sealruin laying on the ground a good distance away. His eyes widen as he sees him shack and flinch. He too ran over and looked over me before saying.

"We have to get him out of here where the nearest town." Raven looked at him shocked and then grabbed her Pokénav.

"Petalburg.. and it's that way she says pointing to the right."

"Ok grab his Pokémon and then come help me move him." She did as she was told and they made their way down the road to the city.


End file.
